


Everglow

by All_for_one



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Hurt, Slice of Life, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: Their relationship to say in the very, very least is not easy.It shouldn't work and yet somehow they manage to make it work.Moments with Oliver and Kara and everything in between.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I know Oliver and Kara isn't exactly the most famous pairing around in the Arrowverse but I think they'd be really good together.  
> So, I hope you give this story a chance.  
> Enjoy!

Their relationship to say in the very,  _very_ least is not easy. 

Kara thinks, it's shouldn't be possible for her to love Oliver as much as she does and it shouldn't be possible for him to love her as much as he does.They've got conflicting personalities. They constantly clash because of their differences in dealing with crime. Sometimes, she remembers being so  _frustrated_ he just didn't understand that violence is not the way she works.  

 

_She remembers the fights they've had._

"You can't just kill people, Oliver!" She shouts.

"They're criminals. They deserve it." He replies in a steely calm voice.

 

"No, okay? You don't get to choose who deserves what. None of us do. It's not fair." She reasons.

"There is no such thing such as fair, Kara." He says with a dry laugh. As if she's suggesting something ridiculous.

This is what angers Kara. His unacceptance of the good that is in the world. His obssesion with believing that everyone is vindictive. 

 

"Just because, you've been hurt," she begins," doesn't give you the right to torture others. You can't use them as a medium for taking your anger out. You can't use them to make yourself feel special!" She finishes, eyes blazing.

 

For a moment, she feels as if Oliver is going to yell at her, then and there.

But then he turns around and leaves. 

 

And she watches him leave, she wonders,  _what have I done?_

_The guilt that comes later is heart wrenching. She waits for him to come back and tell her he's doesn't love her anymore. That she lost him the moment she used his past to criticise him. His actions._

_He does come back. And when he does, she just goes for him._

 

"Oliver, I'm so so sorry." She says as she goes toward him. Her tears don't seem to stop. " I should  _never_ have said that.  I don't know what I was thinking. I....I just...." and she can't complete and that's okay because Oliver comes forward and hugs her, enveloping her completely. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." He whispers into her hair. " You were right. I needed to hear that." 

They break apart as she looks at him. Asking him wordlessly for an explanation. 

"Maybe, maybe I do what I do because I have so much of anger. Maybe that's why I hurt people. You're right, that's not the right thing but I can't help it. I try not to, Kara, I really do. But then, a part of me thinks that the world is better off without people like them. So there's nothing wrong with torturing them. But, I've come to realise that I can't keep on going like that. I can't." He finishes looking up expectantly at her. 

She takes in all of this and then kisses him. 

"I love you." She says when they break apart because there's nothing else,  nothing better that she can say to him. The World's a strange place, things are changing around them and she loves him. That's all.

 

* * *

 

"I hate my job." Kara says as she and Oliver lie in her bed. 

"You don't hate your job. You hate your boss, Snapper and that's not the same thing. You love your job. Both of them." 

 

"He is  _so_ irritating! He calls me Danvers and wants impossible assignments within impossible time and uhhhhh, I just hate him!" She says vehemently. 

 

But she has to go to work anyway. 

She has a terrible day at CatCo where she spends half the time getting yelled at for being incompetent. Coming home, she ready to crash without dinner when she hears something in the kitchen. She enters, only to find Oliver busy cooking white sause pasta that smells heavenly. 

"What? I told you I had a bit of a flair for cooking, didn't I?" He says with a small smile as she offers him an inquisitive glance.

 

His tone takes Kara by surprise, albeit a pleasant one. Oliver is talking as if he didn't just travel from one Earth to another just to cook her dinner so that she would feel better. As if he hadn't already known that she would have an awful day at work. 

_He's talking as if he's going to be doing this for years, just for her, because he loves her._

 

Looking at him right now, standing in her kitchen and stirring a pot of pasta, Kara knows.

_They'll be okay._

 

* * *

 

 

Not all their days are good.

 

Sometimes, she comes to his place, and finds him hunched over a table with a gass of scotch in his hand. The bottle beside him, almost empty and his eyes staring into oblivion. 

She knows better that to break him out of his reverie, knowing all too well that he needs time to process what happened. That he would tell her everything later ( he always does). 

For now, she gently takes away the glass and takes his hand in her own. She sits with him until he comes back to her. It doesn't matter if its hours sometimes ( she would do it for years, if he needed it). 

 

_This is not even close to his worst days when she finds him kneeled over by the bathtub, blood beneath his fingernails, blood on his palms where his nails dug in too much. Blood, blood, blood everywhere. When he doesn't respond to whatever she says and ultimately she has to drag him to bed and soothe him to sleep wherein he spends the entire night tossing and turning while she utters desperate pleas to make him feel safe._

 

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would kill for them? 

She has. 

Kara's forgotten the number of times she has dreamed of obliterating Adrian Chase. Since the moment she spent one frantic week searching for Oliver, fearing the worst and then came home to find him looking utterly destroyed, she has wanted to torture him to death. 

The feeling surprises her, because she is against any kind of violence. But maybe her love overtakes her principles when it comes to Oliver.

She can't deal with Adrian though, he's Oliver's to defeat. Just like Oliver can't fight Cadmus for her. 

Even sometimes,she knows he really really wants to. 

It shows when he holds her as she cries over the supposed loss of Jeremiah Danvers, the man who took her in and called her his child, his daughter. It shows in eyes, blazing with rage, when she tells him that Cadmus managed to turn him. 

But he doesn't go after them. Because he respects her and the choices she makes.

 

* * *

 

Kara has never felt safer; more importantly she has never felt  _more loved_ than when she's in Oliver's arms. When he's kissing her like nothing else matters and she never wants him to stop. Their bodies are mismatched and yet so perfectly lined up that he sends Kara into a frenzy as he kisses her neck. 

 And with each kiss, each touch, they make a promise to one another. A promise that says that they will love each other with all and everything. 

_She promises to hold him when he wakes up screaming. He promises to comfort her when the loss of her planet, her family overwhelms her so much that it physically hurts. She promises to berate him when his actions put his humanity in jeopardy. He promises to help her with the difficult decisions she must make in her life. The promises they make tie them together, for the best and the worst._

 

* * *

 

 

"Kara, you're supposed to  _beat_ the eggs before you mixed them. And-  _what in holy hell-_ did you put the entire bag of almonds in??" Oliver asks, trying so hard to hide his laugh. "And why, oh why, did you put six large bars of chocolate?"

So, they're making chocolate almond  croissants.

 

Unfortunately, it is not going well. 

 

"Excuse me? I happen to love chocolate almond croissants and therefore I know that adding extra almonds and chocolate will only enhance the flavour of it." She says making her case. 

He gives her his signature 'I-love-you-but-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look as she folds her arms in denial.

"Babe," he explains," I'm all for breaking rules and not following the recipe  but you can't enhance the flavour by adding more and more chocolate. That just makes it bitter." 

 

In the end, he sends her out of the kitchen and makes the croissants himself. They're perfect (as usual) so she can't grump about being right. 

Oliver promises never to let her cook difficult dishes again. At the most he'll let her mix the dough. 

She laughs and kisses him, thinking,  _I could live like this._

* * *

 

 

Barry and Iris are getting married. Kara is stoked for her friends, especially Barry, knowing all too well, how long he has waited for Iris. 

The wedding is held in a church which has been decorated beautifully. Everyone is there. Cisco's making some joke about Barry who will be too busy to save the world now. 

 

Kara looks as Barry nervously repeats his vows to Oliver, who in turn, has an amused smile etched upon his face. 

A bit of sadness overtakes Kara as she realises that her and Oliver will probably never get married. They live in two different worlds. She'll never walk the aisle and they won't say their vows. 

Oliver silently takes her side as Iris walks in, looking ethereal. By the time, the two of them have completed their vows, Detective West has tears in his eyes. 

"I love you." Oliver whipers to her.

She finds herself unable to hide her smile as she whispers back, "I love you too."

 

Maybe they will get married someday, maybe they won't. But it doesn't matter to Kara anymore because they love each other. Right now, that's all that she could ask for and more.

She doesn't know their future but she is pleased with their present and you know what?

Kara wouldn't part with it for the world.

* * *

 

                     _This is for the ones who stand_

_For the ones who try again_

_For the ones who need a hand_

_For the ones who think they can_

__

_**('Comes and Goes' by Greg Laswell)** _

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave comments if you did or if you have anything to say at all.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
